


A Great Battle Won in Silence [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Series: Slumbers Deep and Dreams of Gold [Podfics] [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Imprisonment, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Thorin and his company imprisoned, Bilbo spends difficult days invisible in the halls of the Elvenking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Battle Won in Silence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Great Battle Won in Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/662266) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Tweaking book-canon just a bit so Thorin is captured at the same time as the other dwarves.

Length: 00:18:44

Stream or Download:  
You can listen to or download it over at [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/lavender-siren/slumbers-part-4-a-great-battle-won-in-silence)!

Download link: [MP3](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=88bf1004f0b2a895631896112c7ee311&download)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader's notes: Please bare with me as I experiment with voices. They may not be consistent, my bad! Part 5 up soon.


End file.
